nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
1st Party Feat Changes
The following changes are made to how certain Paizo feats work in Nibiru. Ascetic Style Replace the Effect with the following: While using this style and wielding the chosen weapon, you can apply the effects of feats that have Improved Unarmed Strike as a prerequisite, as well as any feat that augments an unarmed strike. Bashing Finish Can only trigger once a round. Butterfly's Sting This feat now only works on the next ally other than yourself to hit the creature. Cleave Prerequisites: Str 13, Power Attack, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: As a standard action, you can make a single attack at your full base attack bonus against a foe within reach. If you hit, you deal damage normally and can make an additional attack (using your full base attack bonus) against another foe that is within reach. You can only make one additional attack per round with this feat. Coordinated Distraction When you and at least one ally with this feat threaten the same enemy, the enemy treats the DC to cast spells defensively as 4 higher for each threatening character with this feat. If you or your allies are incapable of taking an attack of opportunity against the target for any reason, the effects of this feat do not apply. Crane Riposte You use your defensive abilities to make overpowering counterattacks. Prerequisites: Crane Style, Crane Wing, Dodge, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +8 or monk level 7th. Benefit: Whenever you deflect an opponent’s attack using Crane Wing or lose the dodge bonus from Crane Wing because an attack missed you by 4 or less, you can make an attack of opportunity against the attacker after the attack misses. Crane Wing You move with the speed and finesse of an avian hunter, your sweeping blocks and graceful motions allowing you to deflect melee attacks with ease. Prerequisites: Crane Style, Dodge, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +5 or monk level 5th. Benefit: When fighting defensively with at least one hand free, you gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against melee attacks. If a melee attack misses you by 4 or less, you lose this dodge bonus until the beginning of your next turn. If you are using the total defense action instead, you can deflect one melee attack that would normally hit you as an immediate action. An attack so deflected deals no damage and has no other effect (instead treat it as a miss). You must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Cypher Script Prerequisites: Knowledge (arcana) 1 rank, Linguistics 1 rank, Spellcraft 1 rank, spellbook class feature. Benefit: Any spell you scribe in your spellbook costs half as much as normal and takes up only half the room it normally would (round all fractions up). It takes you only 10 minutes per spell level to scribe a spell into your spellbook (5 minutes for cantrips). In addition, you may scribe up to 16 spells instead of 8 into your spellbook using downtime rules. Disruptive Up bonus to a +6 for all enemies that are within your threatened area Dimensional Savant You do not count as your own ally for teamwork feats when using this ability. Double Slice Only works with melee weapons. Dragon Ferocity The benefit now reads: While using Dragon Style, increase your Strength bonus on unarmed strike damage rolls by an additional one-half your Strength bonus, to a total maximum of double your Strength bonus on the first attack and 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the other attacks. When you score a critical hit or a successful Stunning Fist attempt against an opponent while using this style, that opponent is also shaken for a number of rounds equal to 1d4 + your Strength bonus. Eschew Materials Any class or feature that grants Eschew Materials as a bonus feat instead grants any bonus feat that the character would otherwise qualify for. Eschew Materials has also been subsumed into Eschew Esoteric Materials. Use Eschew Esoteric Materials in place of Eschew Materials for all purposes. Elemental Spell This feat now changes the elemental descriptor accordingly in addition to changing the damage type. Flumefire Rage This feat can also be used with a kinetic blast that does fire damage, in place of an evocation spell. Gorum's Swordsmanship (Divine Fighting Technique) On an attack you make with a greatsword at the end of a charge roll the weapon’s damage dice for the attack twice and add the results together before adding bonuses from Strength, weapon abilities (such as flaming), precision-based damage, and other damage bonuses. These extra weapon damage dice are not multiplied on a critical hit, but are added to the total. These additional dice are rolled an additional time for each Vital Strike feat you have (not including Vital Strike itself). This attack counts as a Vital Strike for the purposes as feats and effects that require a Vital Strike in order to activate, such as the following effect: The first time you make an attack of opportunity with a greatsword after using Vital Strike with a greatsword on your turn, you can apply Vital Strike to that attack of opportunity. Great Cleave Prerequisites: Str 13, Cleave, Power Attack, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: As a standard action, you can make a single attack at your full base attack bonus against a foe within reach. If you hit, you deal damage normally and can make an additional attack (using your full base attack bonus) against a foe that is within reach. If you hit, you can continue to make attacks against other foes in reach. You cannot attack an individual foe more than once during this attack action. Healer'sTouch This feat's prerequisite and benefits apply to all forms of healing, not just spells (e.g. Channel Energy, the Heal Skill, etc.). Heroic Recovery Once per day as a free action you may attempt a new saving throw against a harmful condition or affliction requiring a Fortitude save that is affecting you. If this save against the affliction fails, there is no additional effect, but a successful save counts toward curing an affliction such as poison or disease. You cannot use this feat to recover from instantaneous effects, effects that do not allow a saving throw, or effects that do not require a Fortitude save. Intimidating Prowess Replaces Charisma with Strength for the purposes of Intimidate, rather than adding to it. Leadership Every 2 cohorts you have among all of your characters take up 1 of your character slots. If you do not have enough character slots for all of your cohorts, some of the cohorts are unavailable until you’ve gained another character slot. When a character gains the Leadership feat they can attract a level 1 cohort (although there are ways to attract a more powerful cohort; see below). Cohorts may only take 1 downtime activity per week (rather than per day) and they are allowed to Earn XP so long as they follow the above restrictions. If a cohort owns a business, add the bonuses from that business to those of the character with the leadership feat that attracted them (they don't get to make their own rolls). Cohorts may attend sessions on their own to catch up experience, again subject to the above restrictions. The maximum cohort level continues past 17 if you are at a high enough level. A Leadership score of 25 is required to have a 18th level cohort, 27 for a 19th level, and 28 for a 20th level (you still need to reach a sufficiently high amount of experience to gain the 19th and 20th levels). The starting gold of your cohort is equal to the wealth by level of an equivalent PC. You may attract a higher starting level cohort by purchasing the option in the RP shop. You may select a monstrous cohort if you use the Monstrous Companion feat (for animal companions), or purchase the ability in the RP shop. Similarly, you may select an intelligent item to be your cohort by purchasing the option in the RP shop. A given character can only have 1 cohort at a time. Class features that grant extra cohorts do not grant these. Ask a GM how to handle things if you want to take an archetype that would give you multiple cohorts. If you find some way to make followers useful (such as through witch shenanigans) and press the point or execute on it you will be warned, banned from taking Leadership, and potentially banned for powergaming. Leadership score bonuses and penalties * You count as having a special ability (c’mon, you’re PC has to be level 7 so of course they have special abilities). * You have great renown when you achieve 30 fame (or if you purchase the Nobility item with RP). * If you have a building with at least 3 rooms you count as having a stronghold/guild house/base of operations. * Phantoms and Eiodilons cause the -2 penalty due to having a familiar, special mount, or animal companion. * You receive the "moves around a lot" penalty if you lose one of your businesses due to absence. This penalty goes away when you reassert yourself as the owner, or when you've built another building after abandoning all claim. Mad Magic You can cast spells and spell-like abilities from any class that grants you spells and spell-like abilities while in a bloodrage, and you keep your rage benefits when using moment of clarity during a rage. If you have the greater bloodrage class feature, you also gain a +1 bonus to the save DCs of spells you cast while in a bloodrage. Magical Tail (Kitsune) A kitsune who has taken the keen kistune alternate racial trait uses their Intelligence instead of Charisma to determine the DCs of the spell-like abilities gained through the Magical Tail feat. Master Craftsman This feat can be used to qualify for feats that have Craft Magical Arms and Armor or Craft Wondrous Item as prerequisites. In addition, Craft Shadow Piercing and Craft Magical Tattoo can be taken as well, but a character is still limited to crafting only shadow piercing or magical tattoo versions of armor, weapons, and wondrous items (as detailed in the feat's description; not rings or other magical item types). Ooze Whisperer Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: You may target oozes with spells and special abilities as though they were animals with a 1 intelligence (although they are still affected by spells targeting oozes as well) But with a +4 to their saving throws. You may use wild empathy to influence oozes as easily as you influence magical beasts with Intelligence 1. Raging Brutality Benefit: While raging and using Power Attack, you can spend 8 additional rounds of your rage as a swift action to add your Constitution bonus on damage rolls for melee attacks or thrown weapon attacks you make on your turn. If you are using the weapon two-handed, instead add 1-1/2 times your Constitution bonus. This bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Potion Glutton You gulp down potions with unsettling speed. Prerequisites: Worshiper of Urgathoa Benefit: You can drink potions, elixirs, or other potables as a move action without provoking attacks of opportunity. Normal: Drinking potions is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Sap Adept Benefit: Whenever you use a melee bludgeoning weapon to deal nonlethal sneak attack damage, you gain a bonus on your damage roll equal to the number of sneak attack damage dice you rolled. Sap Master Benefit: Whenever you use a melee bludgeoning weapon to deal nonlethal sneak attack damage to a flat-footed opponent, roll your sneak attack dice twice, totaling the results as your nonlethal sneak attack damage for that attack. Shikigami Style Your skill with improvised weapons makes them more dangerous than they would otherwise be. Prerequisites: Catch Off-Guard or Throw Anything. Benefit: While in this style, you deal damage with improvised weapons as if they were one size category larger. Sisterhood Style Prerequisites: Cha 13, Shield Focus, Weapon Focus (longsword) or Weapon Focus (bastard sword), base attack bonus +2. Benefit: While using this style and wielding a longsword or bastard sword and a light or heavy shield, you gain a +1 bonus on Reflex and Will saving throws. In addition, when you enter the Sisterhood Style stance, you can choose a teamwork feat you have. As a swift action, you can grant that feat to an ally within 10 feet until the beginning of your next turn. Stunning Interruption Replace the feat's standard benefits and prerequisites with the following: Prerequisite(s): Base Attack Bonus +5. Benefit(s): You can attempt to break through a door, window, or wall to enter a room with a stunning abruptness.( A Stunning Interruption can be attempted even after combat has began, so long as any target's are unaware of the breacher's location prior to the interruption) If you succeed, the violence of your arrival is so great that all enemies within 20 feet of your entry point must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 HD + STR or DEX) or be stunned instead of acting in the surprise round (if there is one) plus 1 round thereafter. Characters who succeed at this save are instead shaken for 1d4 rounds. Two Weapon Rend Only works on melee weapons. Urgathoa's Hunger (Divine Fighting Technique) Initial Benefit: A number of times per day equal to your Wisdom bonus, you can feast upon the life essence of a creature that you hit with a scythe. Activating this ability is a swift action. When you do so, you gain a number of temporary hit points equal to the damage you dealt with the scythe attack. These temporary hit points last for 2 rounds and don’t stack. The temporary hitpoints cannot exceed 1/2 your normal health. Vermin Heart Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: You may target vermin with spells and special abilities as though they were animals with a 1 intelligence (although they are still affected by spells targeting vermin as well) But with a +4 to their saving throws. You may use wild empathy to influence vermin as easily as you influence magical beasts with Intelligence 1. Versatile Channeler Change the prerequisites to the following. Prerequisites: Channel energy class feature, Neutral and worshiping a Neutral Deity, or not worshiping any Deity Vital Strike Benefit: When you use the attack action, you can make one attack at your highest base attack bonus that deals additional damage. Roll the weapon’s damage dice for the attack twice, multiply the Strength bonus, magic bonus, and other bonuses that would normally be multiplied on a critical hit by the number of weapon damage dice you roll before adding weapon abilities (such as flaming), precision-based damage, and other damage bonuses. This attack cannot crit. Vital Strike can not be used with any mechanic that gives you extra standards. (IE Hero point) Improved Vital Strike Benefit: As vital strike, but roll three times. Greater Vital Strike Benefit: As vital strike, but roll four times. Category:1st party changes Category:Feat